


【噴射戰士/Splatoon2】生物科技 （R18．姬飯．扶她）

by alfen0201



Series: Splatoon2 噴射戰士 [3]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 03:24:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21313390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfen0201/pseuds/alfen0201
Relationships: Marina/Pearl (Splatoon)
Series: Splatoon2 噴射戰士 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536484
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	【噴射戰士/Splatoon2】生物科技 （R18．姬飯．扶她）

**生物科技**

她們前一天陪著八號到深海的實驗室巡邏時發生了意外，導致飯田的身體產生一些變化。

慶幸今天沒有拍照或是需要換裝的行程，她們總算平安無事地結束一整天的工作，在返家的車上了。

飯田看起來依然很不安，她坐近飯田身旁，握著飯田的手掌。

「辛苦啦，現在還好嗎？」她說。

「我還好……謝謝前輩。」

「沒有不舒服吧？」

「……大概只有心理上的。」

「不過上廁所很方便吧？」

她覺得這可能是那東西最大的好處。

「……我還無暇想方不方便。」飯田低著聲音，有些困擾地說。

「那妳在想什麼？」

「想我無法接受這件事……」飯田微微蹙起眉，擔憂地看著她。「還有前輩怎麼看待？」

「不用擔心我怎麼看待，我根本不在意，只是擔心妳而已。」

「不會討厭我嗎？」

「到現在還問這種問題？」她挑起眉。

飯田伸手繞過她後背，親密地將她摟住。「還是喜歡我嗎？」

她聽著笑了起來。「妳其實只是想問這個吧？」

「因為要是沒有恢復怎麼辦？真的很不安啊……」

「喜歡啦。」她回抱飯田的腰，把臉靠到飯田胸口。「妳變成怎麼樣我都喜歡。」

「好開心。」飯田心滿足地笑了，雙手將她包圍，緊緊擁抱。

她不確定自己在什麼時候也開始喜歡這種簡單的小事、簡單的快樂 。

對她來說曾經只是沒有太大意義、甚至是有壓力的話語，如今不再是配合或哄騙。

飯田為什麼能夠改變她那麼多呢？偶爾回想起來都覺得不可思議。

這時視野映入的畫面打斷了她的思緒。

飯田牛仔褲的褲檔向上隆起，像一個小山丘似的。

親眼看到那東西有反應，還是讓她有奇妙的感覺。

「妳在想色色的事嗎？」她看著那隆起問。

「啊！沒、我不是！」飯田一邊語無倫次，一邊慌張地放開她，拿外套將之蓋住。

「不用那麼緊張啦。」她笑著安撫道。

「我、我並沒有很興奮啊！」飯田辯解的同時，整張臉飛快脹紅起來。

她對這一切感到好笑。但確實飯田的頭髮也沒有發光。

「所以妳沒想嗎？」她又問。

「我、我只想了一點點……」飯田垂下頭，心虛地越說越小聲。

「那東西的反應就是這麼迅速吧？」

「我不知道……」飯田身體向前傾，手臂遮掩著，一臉懊惱地說。

「等一下就好了吧？」她說。

「……嗯。」飯田為難地望著她。「可以請前輩先別看著我嗎？」

「喔。」她轉過身，盯著窗外，突然覺得飯田這麼彆扭好像小孩。

飯田大概無法控制那東西吧？這也很合理，畢竟天生就擁有的男性也不太能好好控制。

雖然她並不討厭也不排斥，可是真要說的話，當然還是比較喜歡飯田原來的身體。

根據實驗室的資料，再過幾天應該就會恢復了，希望如此。她也不想表現出擔心的樣子，那只會讓飯田更焦慮。

等了一會兒，她復又看向飯田，飯田仍保持著原來的姿勢沒有改變。

「妳還好嗎？」她關心地問。

「還、還好……」飯田勉強露出微笑，僵硬地回答。

她覺得飯田那種難堪的反應實在很有趣，於是忽然玩心大起，手迅速伸過去往那位置輕輕拍了拍，掌心能感覺到那裡還硬挺著。

「前輩！」飯田失聲驚呼，連忙推開她的手。

「完全沒有冷靜嘛。」

「前輩這樣也沒有幫助啊。」飯田的語氣中難得帶著抱怨。

「想要我幫助嗎？」她笑說。

飯田呆愣了幾秒，旋即臉色又轉為尷尬，大概是理解了她的意思。

「沒、沒有關係。」

否認的樣子不夠堅定，飯田在想什麼真的不難猜。

「一直維持那個樣子也不好受吧？」她接近飯田，把手探進外套下方。

「前輩……我們在車上。」

不過長禮車的乘客席和司機之間有隔間，還放著音樂，只要不太大聲的話，既不會被看見也不會被聽到。

「妳也知道在車上，還這麼不冷靜。」她的手按撫著那鼓起。

飯田抓住她的手腕。「要是我讓前輩做這種事……前輩可不可以不要笑我？」

「我沒有笑妳啊，只是覺得妳很可愛。」她真的這麼想。

「喔……」飯田妥協似地慢慢鬆開她。

她解開飯田褲頭的鈕扣，拉下拉鍊，將內褲稍微往下褪去，將那個掏出來。

即使外套遮擋著視線，手也能大致感覺出形狀，比預想中還要更大更長，大概跟飯田的體型也有關係吧。

她的手小，沒有辦法將那完全握住，不過這並不成問題，她用適當的力道和速度移動起手掌。

「嗯……」飯田把臉側向她，下巴靠在她的頭上，輕聲低吟。

「如何？」她試著問。

「……很舒服。」飯田小聲地說。

「那就好。」她滿意地笑著。

隨著她的撫摸，那裡的頂端分泌出了些許液體，她將那抹在掌心，變得濕滑後更好動作。

「前輩……」飯田用著略微含糊的聲音說。

「嗯？」

「想親妳。」

於是她抬起臉，和飯田接吻。

她吻著飯田的時候，感覺到手中的那個正些微地顫動。

微妙。

她想起飯田的觸手，像獨立的生物。

她的舌頭舔進飯田的嘴裡，同時逐漸加快手套弄的速度。

如此沒有持續太久，飯田停下和她的吻，把臉靠在她肩上喘息。

「要到了？」她問。

「……可能。」飯田的嗓音聽起來有些飄飄然，她很喜歡，那對她來說並不陌生。

她用另隻手抽了幾張衛生紙，將外套拿開，手指的刺激讓飯田忍不住呻吟，接著全身起了一陣顫抖，高潮的反應雖然不如平時那樣劇烈，不過聲音依然非常好聽。

她將射出的液體用衛生紙包住，那和預料中不同，是有點大量，但既不特別黏稠，也沒什麼氣味，有如水般的透明液體。

雖然是不一樣的液體，但她還是對於這東西真的能運作感到神奇。

總之終於安分下來了，飯田也馬上就把褲子穿好。

她看向飯田，以為自己或許能夠得到一點稱讚，沒想到飯田居然苦著一張臉。

「怎麼了？還不夠嗎？」她疑惑地問。

「……不是。」

「那是怎麼了？」

飯田默不作聲，一副不知道該不該說出口的神情。

「妳說啊。」她催促道。

「前輩……是不是太熟練了？」

「那才不會弄痛妳啊。」

等一下－－是不是不該這樣回答？

她的警戒雷達響得太晚，砰，觸發地雷。

「……喔。」飯田的臉僵著。

「幹嘛啦？不要不開心嘛。」她哄著說。

「不喜歡這樣。」

「不喜歡怎樣？」

「……全部都不喜歡。」

飯田冷淡地說完就撇開臉看著窗外，留她一個人在地雷區粉身碎骨。

因此而到飯田家過夜賠罪也是理所當然，即使她並不真的覺得自己有什麼罪。

「妳還在不高興嗎？」她在洗過澡之後問。

「不是要怪前輩……只是我有很多事需要消化。」飯田倚靠在床頭。

她爬上床鋪，坐到飯田身旁。

「我不想要妳胡思亂想，所以我想告訴妳我為什麼會懂。」

「……嗯。」

「就是因為以前我不想做，所以才用手處理。」

「……喔。」飯田的神情看起來稍微和緩了一點，但恐怕也沒有全然寬心。

「妳好愛吃醋。」她摸摸飯田的臉笑著說。

「只有前輩才會不在意這種事。」飯田噘著嘴不甘地說。

誰說的？

她也會在意吧，只不過是以稍微不同的角度。

「我只是想要妳開心而已啊，沒有想到那麼多。」

「我知道……可能因為本來就很心煩，所以一時控制不住情緒……對不起。」飯田低下臉，老實道歉，那內疚的樣子真討她歡心。

「那我沒有幫別人做過的事，妳會想要嗎？」

「……什麼意思？」

「就是……用嘴巴。」這話說出口她自己都莫名有點害臊起來。

「謝謝前輩……前輩願意這樣我很高興，但我不想用那個和前輩做，因為我覺得這不是我。」

「那我是在幫誰？」她半開玩笑地說。「對我來說就是飯田啊，而且那裡不是也和飯田的思想連結嗎？」

「就算這樣……還是覺得哪裡不太對。」

「嗯，那也沒關係，不需要勉強。妳只要知道，如果不是妳，我不會想做這些事。」

「前輩……」飯田用撒嬌的語調喚她、感動地抱緊她，大力親吻她的臉頰。

她回吻飯田的嘴唇，兩人自然而然地開始接吻。

她真的沒多想，停下來的時候才注意到飯田髮尾發光，而且下面又勃起了。

「想做了？」她微笑著說。

「……想要原來的身體。」飯田垂著雙眉，可憐兮兮地說。

「妳會變回來的。」她笑說。「反正妳這麼喜歡做愛，就放鬆享受一下這種不一樣的感覺呀。」

她知道，她可以讓飯田開心的。

飯田猶豫地望著她，她疼愛地揉了揉飯田的臉頰。

「好嗎？」她溫柔地問。

飯田終於點點頭。

她從飯田的臉親吻到頸子，手掌隔層睡褲摩擦著那裡，那裡也微小地動著，彷彿在回應著她。

「飯田的那裡是不是很敏感？」

「……不知道。」飯田半瞇著眼，呼吸已然變得沉重。

「飯田全身都很敏感。」她戲謔地笑著說，飯田對這緘默不作回答。

她動手把飯田的褲子和內褲一起脫掉，那東西有如裝了彈簧似地彈起來，石柱般直挺挺地豎立著。

在車上的時候還沒有看得很清楚，飯田的尺寸確實是蠻壯觀的，大概是她所見過最大的吧。

不過，當然，就和飯田的胸部一樣，她對大小並不在意，也不會特別為此興奮，她只要能夠讓飯田舒服就好了。

她趴下身子，臉靠近飯田的私處，將那握在手裡。

「要是不舒服就和我說。」她說。

她撫摸那表面，真實而光滑的皮膚觸感，硬度和手指有點類似。

雖然很奇怪，但心理上並沒有特別突兀的感覺。

那依然是飯田身上的氣味，相當好聞。

她輕輕親吻那側面，從根部一點一點慢慢地吻到頂端，然後用舌頭舔舐，在那周圍打繞。

那裡滲出液體，和平時的味道很像，是淡淡的鹹味。她張開嘴淺淺地含住那裡，小力地吸吮。

飯田細長的手指放在她頭上，摸著她的頭髮和耳朵，喉間發出了柔和的呻吟聲。

她的身體因此亢奮地起了股顫慄，她將那含得更深一些，擺動頭部，用口腔去刺激。

當飯田的呻吟愈發激動時，她鬆口改用手掌快速地抽動。並且調整角度，好讓她能夠仰起視線看到飯田的臉。

飯田閉上眼呻吟著高潮的時候，身體連連顫抖，比在車上更加激烈一些。

她任那些大量的液體射出來弄濕床鋪，接著把沾在那東西上面的液體都舔掉，確實沒什麼味道，真的像水似的。她的手掌持續而緩慢地揉著、舒緩著，直到那裡失去硬度變得柔軟，像隻聽話的寵物乖順地垂下頭。

她放開那裡，起身跨坐到飯田的腿上，雙手攬住飯田的脖子擁吻飯田。

「飯田……」

「嗯？」

「飯田射的時候……表情好可愛。」她不禁說。

「……喔。」飯田難為情地應著。

「是不是很累？」她的手摸飯田的後頸，身體依然炙燙。

「有一點……」

「嗯。」她將飯田拉近自己，親吻飯田的額頭、眉心、鼻尖。

「前輩。」

「嗯？」

「是不是想要？」飯田兩手環抱她的腰，話裡帶著愉快的笑意。

「……沒有。」她尷尬地回答。

「沒有嗎？」飯田把臉貼上她的胸部，隔著單薄的睡衣吻她的乳房。

她的身體立刻輕顫了一下，沒想到神經已經變得這麼敏感。

「……我不做也沒有關係。」

她話才剛說完，就感覺到有東西頂到她大腿。

那玩意兒簡直像吹氣球似地快速膨脹起來，轉眼變得又大又硬，昂然地翹立著。

「又有精神了？」她驚訝地看著那個。「妳真是不得了。」

「因為前輩想要啊……」飯田凝視著她，那眼裡的慾望真是如火般旺盛地燃燒。「不喜歡我這樣？」

「怎麼會不喜歡？妳平常就是這樣啊。」她笑嘻嘻地說。

「前輩今天一直調侃我……」飯田不甘心地把臉埋進她懷裡，用臉蹭她的胸部，然後用舌尖舔她的乳頭。

啊……她失聲叫出來。

明明隔著一層衣服，身體的感覺還是十分敏銳。

飯田把手伸進衣服摸她的後背，手指觸碰的感覺好舒服。

她的手抓著飯田的後腦勺，身體稍微向後弓著。

「前輩明明就很想要……」

她不再反駁，任飯田拉起她的衣服，將她的上衣脫下，吸吻她的鎖骨、胸膛和乳頭。

而後飯田扣住她的腰，輕易地翻轉身子將她放到床上躺著，把她和自己脫至全裸，用手指觸摸她的私處。

那裡很濕，她自己都能感覺的到。

「……可以進去了？」飯田謹慎地問。

「嗯。」

一根手指，然後兩根，飯田並不過度刺激地那樣動著讓她習慣，接著才小心翼翼地放進那個。

「會痛嗎？」飯田柔聲問。

「不會……」

不得不說緊張還是有一點的，但也許是做愛的節奏和進去的角度很正確，她並沒有特別感到不適或疼痛。

對於自己的身體能夠將那麼大的東西全然包含住，她也覺得很神奇。

「妳有什麼感覺？」她好奇地問。

「前輩的裡面很溫暖……」飯田望著她，表情漸漸變得害羞。「……很緊……很舒服。」

……真可愛。她好像很久沒見到飯田這種生澀的模樣了，突然間還真有點懷念。

「動動看？」她說。

「嗯。」

飯田開始動起身體，起初還並沒有太大的感受，但飯田似乎微妙地調整了角度，那個慣常的敏感帶被衝擊到，她馬上就起了巨大的反應，呻吟的同時縮起了雙腳。

「這裡？」飯田說。

她難以言語，只能以呻吟替代回答。

掌握了位置後，飯田就俯身吻她，下體繼續抽送著，性的快感刺激著全身，她本能地配合著飯田的動作晃動身體。

她們是如此契合。

飯田一如既往地能將她的思緒捲入黑洞－－那感覺是毫無保留地放縱。

在遇見飯田之前她從沒有過這種感受，不知道像這樣失去思考能力也可以是一種美好的體驗。

她高潮時抓緊了飯田的背膀，身體裡外都情不自禁地使盡力氣，自己的內部正連續地收縮著，彷彿要將飯田的那裡緊咬住一般。

「前輩……是不是不能射在裡面？」飯田難耐地喘著氣說話的方式近乎呻吟，害她耳朵一陣麻癢，好想往飯田身上一口啃下去。

「沒關係。」她說。

下一刻飯田的身軀就抽搐了幾下，發出嘆息似的長長呻吟。

她們全身汗濕，喘息著緊緊擁抱彼此，她讓飯田的那個停留在她體內一會兒後才拿出來，大量的液體沾染她的私處和大腿，不過她一點也不介意。

「前輩……這樣真的沒關係嗎？」飯田有些擔憂地問。

話雖然沒說清但她也聽得懂。

「沒關係啊，難道妳還能讓我懷孕不成？」

飯田聽了雙眼緊盯著她，嘴唇沉默地抿成一直線。

「……不要一臉想要的樣子好嗎？」

飯田毫不掩飾地笑了起來。「忽然有點想研究生物科技了。」

「不要鬧了。」她伸出無力的手捏住飯田的笑臉。

想到飯田是個幾乎什麼都能學會的天才，她就覺得－－

真的，不要鬧了。


End file.
